SMP7
The SMP7 is a smg that is available at level 44 and costs 11,111 credits to buy. This sub machine gun has 21 bullets in it's clip, does 11 damage, and fires at a rate of 900 a minute. Which adds 231 damage in the body, when shot at close range, in a few seconds! Sights This gun has five sights in total, let's go over them. Also all sights are not magnetic in any way. (Pictures are at the end) Iron Sights Iron Sights are the default gun sights when you buy the SMP7. It is reliable and is made for medium to medium-far ranges. Holographic Holographic sights has a dot enclosed by a circle with lines coming out of the circle. This is made for medium to medium-far range like the iron sights. Reflex Reflex sight has two lines in a angle with the top part the directory for the head (Imagine a inequality sign but wide and flipped for their end part to be up). This is made for close to medium range which could be helpful if you like to aim down sights. It also (to me, the one editing this) is the most logical and best looking sight to add. Red Dot Red dot sight is a dot that makes a great sight to use in far ranges. It is made for medium to very far ranges (if you can snipe with this) which if you like to run and gun with hip-fire this is a scope you want. Vortex Vortex has a dot with a hemisphere circle under it with lines on a 90 degree angle that makes it a sight to be used in a lot of ranges. It is made for close to far ranges thanks to the multiple options this sight covers. It is also the most costly of the scopes so make sure you have enough money to afford it. Pros and Cons Pros * Fast fire rate * Semi-Accurate * Good ammo capacity and clip Cons * Low damage * High Recoil * For players in mid-game * Sometimes overshadowed by the 92x2 Tips * The gun's fire type is full auto, so holding down the fire button will shoot an automatic supply of bullets. * It can dish out a gigantic amount of damage if all the shots connect to their desired target. * It's better to hip fire when the vampire is close to you, especially if your gonna run and gun. * It may be better to burst fire when the vampire is at a distance. * Sights can help you set a distance that you can use with this gun (See sights for info and suggestions) Trivia * It is mostly overshadowed by the 92x2 since it has more ammo and more damge while the SMP7 has lower recoil and a better ideal placement of bullets due to it having a sight. * It can be powerful when used correctly, however, many players underestimate the amount of recoil the SMP7 does. * It closely resembles a MP7 (although there is no folding grip). Gallery To do's. Make a sight section for the SMP7. Completed Make a trivia section for the SMP7. Completed Go over pros and cons. Priority Completed Add more tips for the gun. Completed, but optional to add more. Add a gallery for the scopes. High Priority (Don't ask why)